onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
ONI Fleet Wiki:RPG Rules
After reviewing some content there will be new rules instated for this RPG. As I do want others to join in on it I'll be instituting rules that will require some aspects. I want others to enjoy this RPG, as I have had this idea for two years now. Actions #Any article that for now on has the words most sophisticated in the galaxy when it comes to technology will be denied. #Only certain vessels may be up to the 20,000 meter length this is a maximum length possible. However they will be watched for and must be authorized to ensure that not every single ship being created is the maximum size. #Any article with slang as a header of a section, or usage of slang will be editted without permission and the page will be locked. #All articles that are current can stay. #All technology must be within the realms of possibility of the technological level of the faction. The UGI tier structure is used for this reason. #Anyone who creates four or more articles that break rules from now on will be given warnings. No one is safe from the warnings. The Game Master wants others to join but ships such as the Wrath, and Tantibus are now denied due to insane size they can referred to but cannot be given there specs. #No article can be created that has impossible to accomplish at any tier level. #For now on no one may make technology that directly counters another factions technology. Any technology that is on the wiki presently may stay. But for instance technology directly from UGI may not have all of a sudden AULTECH technology can now counter such technology. An example: The Shadow Enforcers from AULTECH as of this point no article has been made stating AULTECH has shielding insertion technology and Shadow Enforcers at any point may board a shielded ship. Number two example. #As of this point no one may make technology derived from omniversal technology... current articles may stay but for now on.... AULTECH cannot make technology that is made from Progenitors, Urbanoes, Kal Krika, Coragduns, and Sickilians. They may make technology from species and civilizations that are present only in their state of the galaxy. #No planet may be larger than 30,000 miles in diameter as of right now. #Telepathy will be allowed only by the game master but will not be allowed to be used to read others minds thoughts and emotions. #There are ways to kill everything and having a substance or element that is "Impossible" to break is not allowed, it may be impossible for convential due to technology but it cannot be that hard. Derexium for instance can be broken but it cannot be destroyed in a single blast due to its hardness. #As well unless the Game Master gives you permission, you cannot create events that will envitablly change the entire storyline nor mechanics of the RPG. A timeline of events will be created but you cannot create events that will ultimately change the nature of the RPG. The Corporate war will happen but any wars before it or after may not be created by Users unless they do not change the outcome of the RPG. The galaxy will not be destroyed, the galaxy cannot be modified any more, and finally the galaxy will not converge any more. Consquences *Any article from 1:43 PM December 16, 2013 that makes these post will be given one warning. *If you have two warnings you will be limited. *Three warnings is a ban. No one is safe it must be #Realistic to what you have.